A radio transmitter may generate a radio frequency (RF) signal and may transmit it through an antenna into the surrounding. In order for a radio transmitter to be compatible with a communication standard, such as, for example, global system for mobile communication (GSM), a transmitter may have to occasionally lower the power of the transmitted signal to a low power level defined in that standard or to below that level.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.